Ouzo
by Melissia
Summary: En un motel de carretera, perdido por los montes mediterráneos de Grecia, un hombre ha sido citado en aquel paraje, sin saber quién ni por qué lo ha hecho...[oneshot yaoi] Dedicado a dos geminianas.


_**Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a dos personas. Dos grandes amigas que siempre han estado conmigo, casi desde que comencé mi aventura en Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Dos amigas que me han apoyado siempre, que me han reprendido cuando lo han estimado oportuno, o que me han arrojado un Demon Fist (fallando, como siempre).**_

 _ **Dos personas cuya amistad ha trascendido los comentarios o los "favoriteos" de las historias. Que ha atravesado "Otra Dimensión" para afianzarse fuera de Fanfiction y Facebook.**_

 _ **Así que, éste (aparte de otros objetos que recibiréis en unas semanas en vuestros respectivos hogares), es uno de mis regalos por vuestros sendos cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Mis geminianas predilectas (con perdón de mi chico), Raixander y Victoria Nike. Os quiero y os admiro. Y sobre todo, mil millones de gracias por vuestro cariño y la fuerza positiva que me habéis brindado durante este último año, especialmente duro para mi, pero del que he salido reforzada con vuestra ayuda inestimable. Sin desmerecer a todos aquellos que se han interesado por mi y me han brindado también su ayuda y apoyo, pública o anónimamente.**_

 _ **Sin más, os dedico esta historia.**_

 _ **Melissia.**_

 _ ****Historia sin ánimo de lucro****_  
 _ ****Derechos reservados a Kurumada, TOEI y demás entidades que posean derechos sobre Saint Seiya y sus personajes****_  
 _ ****Fic de tinte yaoi, relación CamusxMilo****_

* * *

 **Ouzo  
-_-_-_-_-_-**

Por aquella casi desértica carretera, que serpenteaba como una víbora de alquitrán, contorneándose por el paisaje mediterráneo, un autocar apestado de gente seguía el recorrido hacia una ciudad turística.

Los pasajeros, de todas las edades y condiciones sociales, mataban el soberano aburrimiento como podían, no escatimando en recursos para ello.

Durmiendo, los más afortunados; escuchando música, los melómanos que observaban el monótono transcurso del viaje; niños aporreando la videoconsola portátil de turno, pero sin armar alboroto; otros aprovechando las horas en terminar de leer aquella novela que comenzaron la noche anterior al viaje.

Entre todos ellos, destacaba un muchacho joven, de entre veinticinco y treinta años, de largo cabello turquesa. No parecía estar interesado en contemplar el paisaje, a pesar de estar sentado junto a una ventana. Tampoco escuchaba música. Simplemente sujetaba un papel con un nombre garabateado.

Camus se hallaba inmerso en miles de pensamientos. En aquella persona que había tomado nota de aquel nombre, lo había escrito en una hoja de cuaderno a cuadros y al ver al muchacho salir del edificio donde se alojaba, la había arrancado de cuajo y se la había entregado a aquel inquilino.

El conserje del edificio no supo quién le llamó. Tampoco pudo adivinar su acento. Simplemente informó a Camus que de fondo se escuchaba un enorme ajetreo, probablemente llamaba desde un teléfono público.

Ninguna pista más.

Pero desde hacía un par de días que había abandonado su Francia natal para regresar a su país de acogida, Grecia.

Él pensó en un nombre, pero tras los sucesos acontecidos entre ambos, rápidamente lo desechó. Imposible que fuera él.

No al menos tras la fuerte discusión, el lanzamiento de reproches por parte de los dos, y el sonoro portazo que hizo más ruido que su propio corazón haciéndose añicos.

Conocía de sobra a su mejor amigo. A su mejor amante.

Él jamás daría su brazo a torcer, lo llevaba en su genética estelar: era Escorpio, le guardaría rencor de por vida.

Recordándole, Camus sintió una presión en su pecho y ahogó una terrible sensación que hacía tiempo que creía haber enterrado.

El joven alzó su serena mirada de azul cobalto, cuando el conductor informó del descanso que tomarían de media hora, antes de proseguir el camino.

Diligentemente, el autocar se desvió por una carretera secundaria y lentamente fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que frenó completamente.

Una vez estacionado, el francés aguardó a que todos los pasajeros abandonaran el vehículo para bajar.

Agachó la cabeza para atisbar si el nombre de aquel motel de carretera coincidía con el escrito en el papel, y sólo cuando estuvo seguro, informó al conductor de que su viaje terminaba allí y que no le esperase.

Descendió del autocar y recogió su equipaje. Una modesta maleta y una enorme caja, tapada con un pañuelo negro.

Atravesó la puerta principal del motel, donde sus compañeros de viaje se apresuraban a ir al baño o a comer un tentempié en el bar.

Camus giró la cabeza y divisó la mesa de recepción, dirigiéndose hacia allí.

—Buenas tardes— musitó el francés, desempolvando el griego que había aprendido como tercera lengua—, hace dos días llamé para reservar una habitación en este lugar, pagando por adelantado…

La mujer sentada tras la mesa alzó la vista y sacó una agenda, abriéndola por la mitad mientras apretaba un bolígrafo para que saliera la punta.

—Dígame su nombre y apellidos, si es tan amable— pidió la señora, leyendo los nombres que tenía apuntados en aquel día del mes de junio.

El francés titubeó unos instantes, ya que por un momento se le había olvidado su identidad de incógnito y por unos segundos casi dice su verdadero nombre y apellidos.

—Cédric Lasserre— dijo, sacando la documentación pertinente, evidentemente, falsificada para evitar filtraciones.

La recepcionista tarareaba una canción que podía escucharse desde el bar, mientras repasaba con el bolígrafo la lista de alojados, hasta que encontró el de Camus.

—Aquí estás— dijo sonriente, mientras se giraba hacia las cajetillas de las llaves—, su habitación es la número diecisiete, una individual— informó la mujer entregándole la llave, sujeta con una cadena a un círculo de plástico donde estaba grabado el número—. Que tenga una agradable estancia.

Camus tomó entre sus manos el objeto y realizando un ligero ademán con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia las escaleras que la señora le había indicado para acceder a su cuarto.

Aquel motel era realmente bastante decadente. Seguía sin saber quién demonios le había pedido citarseallí con él, pero fuera quien fuera, tenía bastante mal gusto.

—Igual ha sido el Patriarca, que con su manía de no gastar ni un céntimo de más— masculló, rememorando la legendaria tacañería del Sumo Sacerdote de la Orden de Atenea, mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

La luz de atardecer inundaba la estancia. Una pequeña habitación, con una cama individual, un escritorio con una tele pequeña que probablemente sería de principios de los años noventa, una mesilla de noche al lado de la cama y una puerta que daba a un baño donde había un desagüe que supuso que sería la ducha, un lavabo y un inodoro, casi todo encajonado.

Camus suspiró y colocó la maleta y la caja sobre la mesa. Retiró el trapo negro y dejó al descubierto la hermosa caja de Pandora, con su armadura dentro.

La miró unos instantes, mientras el dorado reflejaba los rayos del atardecer que se colaban por la ventana.

Después, abrió la maleta, sacando el neceser y la ropa, solo para darse cuenta de que no había armario en aquella habitación. El joven sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a reírse.

—Definitivamente, Shion me ha convocado aquí— dijo tratando de colocar la ropa lo más ordenada posible sobre la mesa y la silla.

Más relajado, Camus se dirigió hacia la ventana, abriéndola no sin dificultad, ya que estaba trancada de mala manera y casi la arranca con todas las bisagras. Percibió un aire cálido propio del principio de verano, pero no asfixiante. En el aparcamiento, sus compañeros de viaje se preparaban para proseguir la ruta que les llevaría a unas merecidas vacaciones.

Camus permaneció apoyado en la ventana mientras contemplaba el griterío de la gente y las voces del conductor que preguntaba si faltaba alguien.

Una vez todos a bordo, el autocar arrancó y desapareció por la vía secundaria, donde retomaría de nuevo la carretera principal.

Un inmenso silencio pareció ocupar el lugar. Realmente, ese motel era lugar propicio para camioneros, que viajaban a través de todo el país y necesitaban pernoctar en la carretera; no para un guerrero de élite como él.

El francés chasqueó la lengua y se retiró de la ventana, tumbándose sobre la cama y a esperar hasta que alguien del Santuario viniera a recogerle o a indicarle alguna misión.

Pero los minutos pasaban lenta y tediosamente, casi durando lo mismo que una hora.

De repente, unos golpes le despertaron de su monotonía y de un salto se incorporó de la cama. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de bruces con una bella joven rubia, que empujaba un carrito con diferentes bebidas.

—¿Desea tomar algo el señor?— preguntó la muchacha, con marcado acento extranjero—. Tenemos café, té o si lo prefiere, una botella de…de esto…

Camus alzó una de aquellas cejas bífidas, ya que en principio no iba a querer tomar nada, pero al leer la etiqueta y comprobar que era ouzo, se sorprendió.

—Deme esa botella, por favor— pidió el francés, señalando el fuerte licor típico griego.

La muchacha recogió lo que pedía el cliente y se la entregó, colocando un vaso pequeño y alto para que pudiera tomarlo.

El caballero de Acuario recogió el vaso y la botella, tras entregarle una cantidad de dinero a la joven, que superaba el precio del artículo. Antes de que la joven protestara, Camus pidió que se lo quedara como propina, a lo que la joven agradeció el detalle con suma alegría.

Una vez a solas con la botella, Camus destapó el licor y olisqueó suavemente el aroma.

Tras hacerlo, suspiró y la sensación nostálgica le golpeó de nuevo con más fuerza esta vez.

Inmediatamente, cerró el recipiente y lo apartó de su lado. A él no le gustaba el ouzo. De hecho, lo detestaba. Pero mezclado con el sabor de la boca de aquel hombre…para él era una ambrosía.

Camus se frotó la cara para aliviar aquella presión que sentía por dentro. Lanzó una mirada odio hacia aquella insolente botella, que se empeñaba en recordarle sus dulces días junto a él.

Casi sin pensarlo, agarró la botella por el cuello, se dirigió a la ventana con el firme propósito de arrojarla lo más lejos que fuera posible.

Pero al escuchar el ruido de una motocicleta, frenó en seco. Se quedo al borde de la ventana, sujetando el licor, en pose de lanzamiento. Tragó saliva y se dio media vuelta, regresando a la cama.

Si hubiera arrojado la botella, hubiera sido una alcohólica metáfora a su relación fallida. El frío cristal quebrándose y liberando el aguardiente, que se desparramaría unos instantes antes de evaporarse, dejando una impronta pegajosa de su recuerdo en cada pedazo de vidrio roto.

Pasaron más tediosos minutos y la soledad hacía cada vez más mella en su mente. Estaba en Grecia, se supone que alguien debería venir a por él, ¡maldita sea! Aquello parecía una tortura…

Con el ánimo destemplado, con su energía helada a punto de liberarse si no recibía ninguna notificación formal del Santuario, fue a minúsculo cuarto de baño, pero en el escaso camino que había desde la cama, escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta.

—No quiero nada más— contestó el francés, sin tan siquiera mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenían los golpes.

Entonces vino el silencio sepulcral.

—Pero yo sí…

Un súbito vuelco en el corazón.

Un reloj que seguía su propio ritmo, sin importarle que todo alrededor había sido detenido en aquel preciso instante.

Ese momento en el que una voz masculina, de perfecto acento griego, había respondido a su mandato.

Camus sintió que se mareaba. No recordaba haber bebido el alcohol, pero para asegurarse, lanzó un rápido vistazo a la botella, que permanecía entera.

A pesar de ser el mago del agua y del hielo, y estar más que acostumbrado a la bajada de temperaturas, sintió frío. Un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal de arriba abajo, erizando la piel en su descenso térmico.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, apoyándose contra ella, sin atreverse a girar el picaporte.

—No quiero nada más…— volvió a decir, con la boca seca. Esperaba que todo hubiera sido una cacofonía de fantasmas del pasado, y que eventualmente, la muchacha rubia extranjera respondiera.

—Te repito, que yo sí.

Un deje de tristeza, que había bajado dos tonos la voz masculina de él. Pero era, sin lugar a dudas, la de él.

No era la de Saga. Ni la de Aldebarán. Ni la de cualquiera de sus otros diez compañeros de armas. Era la del undécimo. La voz de Milo.

Camus giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Frente a él, el fantasma del verano pasado apareció, sin sábana, sin cadenas…libre, con su suave y brillante cabello azulado, con el brillo de sus ojos turquesas intacto.

—Milo…

Como el aguardiente, empapando cada milímetro del vidrio de la botella, con el ardor propio de un licor de alta graduación como el ouzo, el caballero de Escorpio se abalanzó sobre Camus, buscando su boca casi desesperadamente.

El francés sentía como su frío iba templándose bajo la llama azulada del griego, fusionándose con él en un equilibrio perfecto, donde el hielo no era derretido y el fuego no se apagaba con el agua.

Una vez que se separaron tras aquellos instantes, Camus retiró los mechones rebeldes del rostro de su mejor amigo, de su mejor amante.

—Milo…yo…— balbuceó sin poder creerse todo aquello, pero su queja quedó de nuevo apagada por una nueva oleada de ambrosía, aquella que tanto le deleitaba.

—Está bien Camus— susurró el griego, al separarse de nuevo—. Vámonos…

 **FIN**


End file.
